game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron (7 Days to Die)
Aaron is a freelance scientist, and overall thin-skinned sociopath, responsible for causing the zombie apocalypse in the series 7 Days to Die. The adventure starts when he meets Emre at a nearby gas station during a zombie apocalypse. Emre and Aaron are unable to find other survivors so they must work together to fight off the zombies. Later on they meet SP Cakes and her friends but they are unable to become friends with them. He does meet other survivors later in the story and forms a community with Emre called Pleasure Town. After a conflict between Emre's followers and Aaron's followers, Aaron forms his own community called Pleasure Shire. While Aaron's last name is almost never spoken in the series, he does share his full name with the real Aaron Yonda. Aaron's in-game name tag identifies him as "aaronyonda" or "Aaron Yonda" at various points in the series, and "God" calls him out once as "Yonda" (Episode 83 - Conversation With God). Relationships Family * Bloobs - This humanoid creature was created from Aaron's DNA. Team Aaron Aaron gained several followers in Seasons 7 & 8 and met alternate-universe versions of them in Season 9. * Bwett (occasionally) and Bewt T * Epsilon One (Elfilon) * Graskull * Metastergo Personality Narcissist * The number one thing you have to understand about Aaron is that EVERYTHING is about Aaron. Food, water, weapons, forts and other shelter, Aaron will demand or claim ownership of them all. Any encroachment upon Aaron's proclaimed authority will result threats of death. (Episode 007 Same Face-off stands as a good example) * Aaron becomes extremely upset when things aren't done his way, or someone does something he tells them not to do, even if the reason only makes sense to him. * Aaron firmly believes that he can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. However, he will not tolerate his own behavior being thrown back at him. Put simply, if Aaron wants to bash you in the face with a hammer as a "joke" and you get upset, well you need to lighten up. If Aaron's person is assaulted in any manner...well that means war. * Aaron gets murderously upset over any slights, perceived or otherwise. His reaction to losing half of Emre's food and water (that he didn't actually need. His claims of being completely out was just another lie) and being yelled at by an understandably upset Emre? To continuously badger Emre for ammunition before destroying their home base (The Pea factory) and everything they had built. Amoral * Believes that because everyone died in the zombie apocalypse, the post-apocalypse presents a clean slate where anything anyone might have done before the apocalypse - including, well, causing the apocalypse, no longer counts against them. Prankster * Fools Emre into eating cat food. * Frequently lies about the state of his health or supplies, tricking Emre into giving him first aid, food, and ammo. * Likes to play games, such as welcoming Emre home by hitting him with a hammer or a nail gun. Sexual Deviant * Sexually attracted to virtually everything, including animals and vegetables. Describes himself as "omni-curious." Necrophilia is one of the few lines he won't cross. * The original creator of "pie fucking." * Develops a long-term sexual obsession with Emre, though he makes it increasingly clear over time that this is about dominance, not physical attraction. * Fantasizes that his dream date would be a hybrid blueberry pie-woman he could have sex with and eat at the same time. (This fantasy comes to fruition in the Evilverse.) * Occasionally likes to just be swaddled and cuddled like a baby. Nature Lover * Loves trees. This becomes increasingly literal as time goes on. Sadist * Other than the numerous sexual acts Aaron tries to force/con other people (usually Emre) into, Aaron's only joy seems to come from others suffering. Cackling glee springs forth from Aaron whenever Emre appears to be in danger. Rather than help his fellow Apocalypse-partner, Aaron prefers just to watch and laugh. Or ignore and laugh, mocking Emre all the while. * Aaron frequently latches on to ideas like "welcoming" Emre home with a hammer smash to the face. Coward * If sadism makes up half of Aaron's personality, the other half is completely filled by rampant cowardice. Aaron tends to be brimming with bravado at most times, provided of course he thinks that he is safe, and is carrying a large amount of firepower on his person at the time. Yet if a Zombie manages to land a single blow Aaron will promptly panic, and began LOUDLY demanding help. At the first sign of trouble while out and about Aaron will flee, leaving Emre to fend for himself. * While Aaron is extremely quick to demand help, and likewise become extremely upset if he doesn't receive it almost instantaneously, he will generally completely ignore any calls for aid that come from Emre. Often with the excuse that he's too far away (an excuse that he himself never accepts) or too busy. * As stated above, Aaron often will randomly assault Emre with a hammer smash to the skull when Emre returns home. While he attempts to defend himself with weak "all in good fun" declarations, he is quick to run and hide when pain and rage send Emre after him, pleading with Emre to "calm down" all the while. * All things being said, Aaron's rampant cowardice is what has led him to die much less than Emre. As Aaron with swiftly flee from danger, whereas the more reckless Emre will not. * Aaron's cowardice (though he would never call it that) also leads him to frequently use, or trick into, Emre as bait for zombie hoards. Such as encouraging Emre to take shelter IN a small house, while he hides up on the roof. * The boys are living in a pit-cave that they have dug, a zombie makes its way down their ladder and attacks Emre from behind. What does Aaron do? Swiftly flee to Emre's room and shut the door, leaving Emre to be mauled. Greedy * Another facet of Aaron's personality is his incredible greed. As stated above, Aaron routinely lies about what supplies he has, and what supplies he has found. This was demonstrated very early on in Aaron and Emre's partnership, and it continues to be not uncommon for Aaron to stumble onto a large cache of weapons or other supplies, only to tersely demand that Emre shut up and go away when asked what he has found. * Aaron basically considers everything he needs to already belong to him anyway. As it stands he is rather (in)famous for swiping all the ammo out of the "community" supply chest. In one such occasion Emre had created a hundred shotgun shell surplus....which Aaron immediately took. When called upon it Aaron will tersely insist that he needs whatever he stole and will become exceedingly pissy if the matter isn't dropped immediately. * Beyond even that, Aaron also makes a habit of coming into Emre's base and stealing piles of supplies when Emre isn't looking. Sadly, Emre never seems to notice. * Aaron's selfish greed may be why he is extraordinary quick to accuse others of theft if he loses or misplaces something. He knows good and well that he's a hoarding thief...so why wouldn't they be? * Aaron is also not above raiding his fallen partner's backpack, stealing weapons, food and other supplies. It's not entirely uncommon for him to plead for or demand said items anyways. Manipulative * Aaron never stops trying to twist and shift everything and everyone to his liking. * As Aaron seems to mostly view other people as tools or labor-bots for his use, it is unsurprising that a good deal of his direction while exploring is for him to extoll the importance of certain subjects (such as retrieving a supply crate) so that the person in question (Emre mostly) does the work for him. All while he himself selfishly caters to his own needs. * Aaron has very firm views on weapons. Favoring sheer power and high ammo capacity over all else. This causes him to completely ignore weapons such as the crossbow or the hunting rifle. However, due to Aaron's extreme narcissism, it simply is not enough that he not use said weapons. For whatever reason, Erme's use of such weapons agitates him to no end. The manipulation occurs when Aaron will bagger and bitch, and bagger, and bagger, and bitch about how utterly terrible said weapon is (even if it is literally the only thing Emre has, and is working just fine) until Emre eventually gives in, and agrees with him. * Aaron gaslights Emre constantly. It is extremely common for Aaron to dictate that Emre does something (Like put food and water inside of a hornet corpse, or drop a stack of bullets on an angled roof) only to turn right around and chastise Emre for doing so when it goes wrong. He will go to extreme lengths to try and re-write history (That only occured moments ago) to attempt to make Emre look stupid or foolish. "I don't know why you did that. Why would you ever do that?" is a common phrase Aaron will use after Emre has done exactly what he asked him to do. * Aaron literally genocided the entire human race (and his multiverse counterparts appear to have done the same). Emre slapped a child who threw a water balloon in his face, and then kicked him in the testicals. Each a crime, yet not even remotely in the same category of seriousness. Yet Aaron has spent years insisting Emre is an utter terrible human being, and thus deserves whatever Aaron has done to him this time. * Aaron will commit a serious error, losing large amounts of supplies, which will greatly anger Emre. Aaron will then insist, to the point of near tears, that Emre is being completely unreasonable, and that he in no way deserves Emre's terrible cruelty. He will then shift to trying to pass the blame onto Emre, or absolve himself some other way. * Aaron is a brazen thief. He has no problem stealing large amounts of supplies that Emre has spent considerable time in gathering/making. When confronted on this event (Such as using up all the iron that Emre spent all day mining to make armor solely for himself) he will condescendingly insist that Emre is "panicking" and needs to stop. * Often after being confronted for acting selfishly by hoarding items and supplies that he himself did not procure, Aaron will shift into a defiant, and righteously angered, tone about whatever he has spent time doing and how he wants some "god damn appreciation for the things I do." Not only is this a complete distraction, but often has nothing to do with the event in context. Aaron stole all the iron Emre spent a full day mining and made armor only for himself...but he did build a ladder to their base. Somehow Aaron seems to believe this absolves him of his crime, or more likely is again just trying to distract Emre. * Aaron spends an entire night losing half of Emre's food and water (that he didn't need), badgering Emre incessantly for bullets and drugs, bitching and moaning that Emre isn't getting him any drugs when Emre is off doing things, and when they are finally home, he eats Emre's only porkchop because he feels Emre has been viciously cruel to him. Pushed to the brink, Emre puts a bullet in Aaron's leg. Which, like always, sends Aaron into a self rightous, cowardly panic-rage. After all this? Aaron lets out a large speech about how he is tired of Emre yelling at him for "no reason" and that Emre's "undeserved" anger towards him is just too much. Then he promptly attempts to murder Emre once more. Pre-Apocalypse Aaron initially presents himself as a simple bum and a bit of a loner, but gradually reveals that he was actually the scientist who created the zombie virus that wiped out humanity. Present at ground zero of the zombie apocalypse, he remained totally alone during the collapse of civilization, using his isolation and knowledge of zombies to survive. When he encounters Emre at the start of the series, he assumes that they are probably the only two people left alive. Childhood Aaron is older than Emre (Episode 189 - Elevator Prank), who was in his mid-20s at the time of the zombie apocalypse, but he has never provided his actual age. Likewise, Aaron has never named his hometown, but his description of "ball scarves" did reveal him to be a northerner (Episode 107 - Night Vision Fail). He did have a couple of relatives down in Texas, but has only ever mentioned them once in passing (Episode 177 - Bad For Business). He may have also had a sister (see below). When Aaron was a child, he fell through the roof of his parents' garden shed. He claims that every time he falls now, he relives that childhood trauma. (Episode 4 - All Horde Up). As a child, Aaron believed in Santa Claus and waited for him on the roof one snowy Christmas Eve. Aaron believes he saw Santa Claus that night, after he fell off the roof and possibly hit his head. As Aaron recalls it, Santa placed little Aaron in his sleigh and took him around to the various houses Santa would break into. Santa wouldn't let Aaron have any of the milk and cookies, but did give him little red capsules to eat. The next morning, Aaron woke up in his own bed, surrounded by presents. Emre believes Aaron was actually raped. (Episode 112 - Rooftop Argument) Aaron took a lot of English classes in school (Episode 191 - Giant Fat Problems), which may be why he knows books are technically edible. He claims that he was identified as a "brilliant scientist" at the age of 12 and graduated from high school at 13, before taking any standardized testing (Episode 56 - New Base). Adulthood Aaron has always loved trees. At some point prior to the apocalypse, he was dating a girl who belonged to the Tree Huggers' Society, and they would sometimes chain themselves to trees to protect them. This was so fun that Aaron would sometimes chain his girlfriend to a tree in their front yard, but not because it needed protection or anything. Sadly, the girl took out a restraining order against him, preventing him from attending meetings or joining the Tree Huggers himself. (Episode 70 - Penetrated) While bragging about his leather-tanning prowess, Aaron claims to have made "leather stuff" all the time back in the old days. He would tie up all his friends and create "leather secrets." (Episode 75 - Trapped in Trash) Aaron once owned a dog named Theorem (Episode 78 - Ultra-Heaven). He watched a TV show called Mauled By Animals, narrated by Reese Witherspoon (Episode 86 - Mystery Mansion). Aaron lived in Australia for a while. During this time, he had his own YouTube channel. Mostly he would do how-to videos, but instead of actually showing people how to do stuff, he would throw eggs on the floor and punch creepy babies. It was the best. (Episode 26 - Ho Motel) Aaron never owned a full suit prior to the apocalypse. (Episode 178 - Apocalypse Hipsters) The End Times Aaron first confesses to creating the zombie virus on the night he and Emre lay claim to the Pea Factory. He is vague on details at the time, but implies that after losing his job as a scientist for suspicious reasons, he sat at home, watching TV and conducting "little experiments." These "hobbies" consisted of conducting animal testing with the viruses he'd stolen from his old job, and may, or may not, have caused the zombie apocalypse. (Episode 16 - Victory at Pea Factory) One of Aaron's early human "test subjects" was a fellow science student Aaron knew at college. Aaron declined to go into any further detail. (Episode 22 - Emre the Deer) Aaron finally provides details about his zombie research when he and Emre stumble across his old lab in an unnamed countryside. Aaron built a facility in his own home, adding a scientific laboratory around a row of cells in which he stored his undead subjects, all of whom were originally lab assistants in his employ. Aaron created several strains of the zombie virus, giving each strain an old-fashioned name so he wouldn't feel like he was killing people he knew. Aaron named the original zombie strain the "Clarences," though by the time Aaron meets Emre in the apocalypse, they both refer to these large, Hawaiian shirt-wearing zombies simply as "fatties." When his ex-assistant Clarence was still the only zombie in existence, Aaron would relax at night, listening to Clarence scream and cry, and feeding him the occasional hitchhiker. Aaron soon turned the rest of his assistants into several other zombie strains, including "Idas" (female zombies), "Rutherfords" (nude walkers), and zombie lumberjacks (whose names are not revealed). (Episode 100 - Mini-Bike Morons) As time (and game alphas) pass in the post-apocalypse, some of these zombie strains eventually disappear, replaced by new, different zombies that Aaron is not familiar with. This raises the possibility that the zombie virus has continued to mutate on its own, but when Emre initially asks Aaron if he designed the zombie virus to evolve (Episode 50 - Memory Wipe), Aaron insists that Emre is overestimating how controlled the experiments actually were. Aaron even notes that he did not design the zombie cops to vomit; his suggestion that the cops' desire for control somehow manifested in their vomiting hints that the virus' mutations may somehow dimly reflect aspects of the hosts' original personalities. (Episode 101 - The Facility) Aaron created the zombie virus for private "clients," hinting that his primary occupation may have been developing new forms of biological warfare (as well as other inventions) for the international black market. Despite the source of his funding, Aaron consistently insists that his motivation for creating the zombie virus was as a step toward his ultimate goal of unlocking true human immortality, a goal he has continued to pursue in the post-apocalypse whenever possible. (Episode 100 - Mini-Bike Morons) Aaron housed his zombie creations in cells made from a completely indestructible "bedrock" substance he had invented for that very purpose. However, each containment cell included a critical design flaw: a viewing window for Aaron's clients to observe his creations. Foolishly, Aaron did not think to block the display windows with metal grates. When a client from the United Arab Emirates excitedly gestured into a cell, one of the trapped zombies managed to chomp down on his hand, infecting him. Busy elsewhere crowing to other clients about his work, Aaron failed to notice the incident. The client soon turned, unleashing the zombie virus into the wild and with it the rapid collapse of civilization and nigh-extinction of humanity. (Episode 100 - Mini-Bike Morons) At the time of the zombie outbreak, Aaron had not yet thought about creating a cure for the zombie virus. He chooses not to dwell on his mistake; what's done is done (Episode 100 - Mini-Bike Morons). He does, however, feel a strange "queasiness" when he thinks of his old facility and the events that played out there, prompting him to never mention its existence to Emre before its accidental rediscovery. Aaron so dislikes the unfamiliar sensation of guilt that he did not want to stay at his facility, despite its nearly indestructible construction. (Episode 101 - The Facility) After years of roaming the post-apocalypse with Emre, Aaron finally "reveals" that he wasn't the only scientist working on zombie viruses at the time. In particular, he names Dr. Klaus Jungenwaffle, who ran a large lab in Sweden and was close to making a breakthrough. The point of Aaron's revelation is to claim that he was really just into science for the money, and that if he hadn't unleashed the apocalypse, someone else would have. Emre rejects the whole story as an attempt to shift blame for ending the world. (Episode 179 - Zombie Bear In Our Base) Aaron claims to have had a sister who was ripped apart "by about thirty zombies." At the point he tells this story, however, he is still concealing his true background, so this may be just another joke at Emre's expense. (Episode 7 - Same Faceoff) The zombie virus was ultimately Aaron's most successful (and destructive) experiment, but he developed other technological wonders as well, some of which were fairly harmless. Other experiments conducted in the lead-up to the zombie virus included: * An "organic" hair regrowth treatment that involved placing a layer of topsoil on the subject's head, then planting "chia-like" seeds in the subject's scalp. (Episode 89 - Invisible Bear) * "Invisi-bears" (invisible bears). However, while he thought invisible bears are "cool," the prospect of living forever was just more appealing. Sadly, Aaron was never able to determine which would actually be worse: a plague of zombies or a plague of totally invisible bears. Aaron was under the impression that none of his invisi-bears had survived, but was less certain after something invisible killed Emre. (Episode 89 - Invisible Bear) Forts Aaron's forts tend to be more open and easier to run around in, while still easy to defend and extremely difficult to tear down. His forts are well lit and are designed for sex and comfort. His main defenses are spikes and deep ditches. Aaron is typically the one who builds the forts while Emre goes exploring and gathers supplies. Aaron hates going out to the city and generally only goes there when forced to by Emre. When time and resources allow, Aaron prefers to build his own forts from scratch instead of taking over already standing structures. House/Barn (Season 1) * Emre found this farm only for Aaron to lay claim to the farmhouse. However, Emre seized control of the house and exiled Aaron to the barn (the very same barn Aaron had demand Emre live in), which was soon demolished by zombies. Aaron blew up the house in petty anger. Pea Factory (Season 1) * A large factory with a high roof and tall ladder (made by Aaron) to the top. Aaron blew it up because Emre yelled at him after Aaron made several stupid mistakes during a stressful night, costing Emre half his food and water. Ho Motel (Season 2) * Roof: Had two large mounds with clay blocks on top to look like nipples. Aaron and Emre each had their own rooms. Included Bee Death Boulevard, which repeatedly caved in, causing Aaron to fall three flights down every night, all the way to the ground floor, where he would get swarmed by hordes of zombies. * Hole: Deep hole under the Ho Motel with a ladder that they forgot to block up every night. Aaron's quarters had a high vaulted ceiling and a hot tub. The Island (Season 3) * Aaron first develops his fascination with growing trees on top of his forts here. Defenses consisted of wooden ramparts protecting the base of the island and a ring of spikes. Destroyed by SP Cakes. Fort Titanic (Season 3) * Casa de Sex Palace: Aaron's quarters within Fort Titanic were well lit with torches. and featured wide, open spaces. Defenses included a "dick tower" and a wooden fence. Ultra-Heaven (Season 4) * A series of bridges between various houses and buildings, easily defended by running around and shooting zombies. Destroyed by "God." Dorm Shack (Season 5) * The Smallest Base Ever. Aaron found it already set up and surrounded by defensive cacti. Abandoned for the Kill Grille. Kill Grille (Season 5) * Aaron and Emre find this underground bunker, Aaron fortifies it and puts in a kill grille to shoot zombies from underneath them and still be able to collect the items. Abandoned for the Facility. The Facility (Season 5) * The fortified house and laboratory where Aaron originally created (and subsequently lost control of) the zombie virus that wiped out humanity. Returning to ground zero of the zombie apocalypse filled Aaron with unfamiliar and disquieting thoughts eventually identified as "guilt," so he did not want to stay long, despite the Facility being nearly indestructible. Georgie Porgie Pudding and Fort (Season 6) * A concrete tower built within a deep pit. Very open and extremely well lit. Defended by spikes, a deep chasm, and a rift into the Void. Nearly invincible, Emre had to completely blow up the entire foundation before it started to collapse. Pleasure Town (Season 7) * Open, well lit, defended by spikes and a deep ditch; had metal bars to shoot through and a roof garden to snipe from. Aaron had a lab underneath that Graskull blew up to stop Emrs's followers from sabotaging it. Graskull rebuilt the lab later. Pleasure Shire (Season 8) * A remodeled version of Pleasure Town. Large, open spaces. Had a forest with an igloo within the walls. Nearly impenetrable walls. Emre and his disciples attempted to break in but failed. Had an even more advanced lab underneath. ** In Season 9, the Evilverse version of Pleasure Shire has been physically torn apart and abandoned, though it is still overrun by zombies and mutant "devil spawn." The "real" Pleasure Shire remained intact, but was eventually abandoned by Aaron and Emre's former followers. When Aaron and Emre finally returned (Episode 175 - The End of Everything), SP Cakes completely destroyed Pleasure Shire. Navezgane Coliseum (Season 9) * Aaron took the lead in fortifying a large high school football stadium he and Emre discovered in the Evilverse. Emre's "powers" badly damaged the broadcasting booth they used as their home. Eventually abandoned, and possibly destroyed when Jub burned out the Oakpocalypse. OG Fort (Season 10) * An underground bunker Aaron found and claimed with Emre. Invaded by a matter-phasing bear. Trivia * Aaron doesn't know what the word "altruistic" means. * Aaron repeatedly trips over the plural of the word "safe." "Safes? Saves?" * Aaron the Gender Bender: Mysteriously, Aaron has turned physically female twice in the series. He prefers not to acknowledge this (in Episode 117 admitting only that he is "exploring his feminine side"), so it has gone completely unexplained (though not unnoticed). The transformation does not alter Aaron's voice, his personality, or Emre's feelings toward him. (Episode 48 - Dynamite Decor; Episode 117 - 28 Days Later; Episode 118 - Enter the Void) * Aaron vs. Morality: Aaron generally has little regard for morals. In Season 5, he and Emre visit Aaron's old lab, where he created (and accidentally unleashed) the zombie virus. He shows some remorse for causing the zombie apocalypse and the demise of 6 billion people and attempts to absolve himself of guilt by tearing down the skyscraper in the city. * Aaron has some sort of obsession with Breakfast. Nearly every morning starts with him grumbling about being given Breakfast, getting pissed off when zombies don't have any "breakfast" for him, demanding Emre go out and get him Breakfast or complaining that he doesn't have any breakfast. External links Category:Characters Category:7 Days to Die Category:Protagonist Category:Aaron Yonda